Forum:2008 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2008 Atlantic hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! Note: Please do not add additional sections. No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of). Informal betting on the date of formation of first named storm (Arthur) *May 5 to 10- *May 11 to 20- *'May 21 to 31' - WINNER! - Harocat 23:48, 26 May 2008 (UTC) [Arthur formed May 31] *June 1 to 10- SargeAbernathy 01:41, 6 May 2008 (UTC) *June 11 to 20- Patteroast 12:54, 15 May 2008 (UTC) *June 21 to 30- Whiplash 01:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC) *July 1 to 10- *July 11 to 20- *July 21 to 31- *August 1 to 10- *August 11 to 20- *August 21 to 31- *After September 1- *After October 1- *There will be no storms this year- Informal betting on the dissipation date of last storm *There will be no storms this year- *Before September 1- *September 1 to 10- *September 11 to 20- *September 21 to 30- *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20- *October 21 to 31- *November 1 to 10- Whiplash 01:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC), [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 03:47, 11 June 2008 (UTC) *November 11 to 20- Harocat 23:48, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *November 21 to 30- Patteroast 12:54, 15 May 2008 (UTC), 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *Dec 1 to Dec 7- SargeAbernathy 01:46, 6 May 2008 (UTC) *Dec 16 to Dec 23- Jake52 02:25, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *Dec 24 to Dec 31- *Storm active at start of 2009-Jason Rees 16:03, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Informal betting on the strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Arthur- *Bertha- *Cristobal- Mjs1103 03:30, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *Dolly- *Edouard- Patteroast 12:54, 15 May 2008 (UTC), Jake52 02:25, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *Fay- *Gustav- SargeAbernathy 01:47, 6 May 2008 (UTC), 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *Hanna- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 03:49, 11 June 2008 (UTC) *Ike- Whiplash 01:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC) *Josephine- *Kyle- *Laura- *Marco-Jason Rees 16:02, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *Nana- *Omar- *Paloma- *Rene- Harocat 23:50, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *Sally- *Teddy- *Vicky- *Wilfred- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- I'll stop here. If you feel I haven't gone far enough, (for some odd reason) just add the next name on the list. Informal betting on Strangest Storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not mark out the names as they form. Also, please do not vote for a storm that has already formed. ;) *Arthur- *Bertha- *Cristobal- *Dolly- *Edouard- *Fay- Cape Verde system, loops backward toward North Carolina, then moves towards Nova Scotia before making an abrupt turn east and makes landfall in Ireland as a Cat. 2. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *Gustav- *Hanna- *Ike- Destroys several of Eisenhower's Interstates on the coastlines. SargeAbernathy 01:46, 6 May 2008 (UTC) *Josephine- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 03:52, 11 June 2008 (UTC) unusually long-lasting hurricane that threatens Iceland and/or Greenland as a powerful extratropical storm. *Kyle-Mjs1103 03:30, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *Laura- *Marco- *Nana- *Omar- *Paloma- *Rene- *Sally- *Teddy- *Vicky- *Wilfred- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- Again, I doubt the season will get this far. Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. *Less than 115: *115: *120: *125: *130: *135: *140: Whiplash 01:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC) *145: 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *150: [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 03:58, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I just can't bring myself to go into a season expecting a Cat 5. 130-135 kts tops *155: *160: *165: Mjs1103 03:31, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *170: Harocat 23:51, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *175: *180: Patteroast 12:54, 15 May 2008 (UTC) *185: Jake52 02:25, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *190: SargeAbernathy 01:46, 6 May 2008 (UTC) *195: *200 (record...unless you believe the pilots who flew into Camille...I happen to. SkyFury): *More than 200 (highly unlikely): Informal betting on lowest pressure Pressure is in millibars. Intervals are 5mbar. If you have a more exact prediction (such as 923mbar), feel free to add it in its correct area. *More than 960: *960: *955: *950: *945: *940: *935: *930: [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 04:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) *925:Mjs1103 03:31, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *920: *915: *910: Whiplash 01:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC) *905: *900: Patteroast 12:54, 15 May 2008 (UTC), 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *895: Jake52 02:25, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *890: SargeAbernathy 01:46, 6 May 2008 (UTC) *885: Harocat 23:51, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *880 (record for the Atlantic): *877: *875: *870: *Less than 870 (world wide record): Informal betting on the final storm name *Arthur- *Bertha- *Cristobal- *Dolly- *Edouard- *Fay- *Gustav- *Hanna- *Ike- *Josephine- *Kyle- Mjs1103 03:31, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *Laura- 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *Marco- Whiplash 01:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC) *Nana- *Omar- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 04:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) *Paloma- Patteroast 12:54, 15 May 2008 (UTC) *Rene- SargeAbernathy 01:46, 6 May 2008 (UTC) *Sally- Jake52 02:25, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *Teddy- Harocat 23:52, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *Vicky- *Wilfred- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- Informal betting on longest lasting storm *Arthur- *Bertha- *Cristobal- *Dolly- *Edouard- *Fay- Patteroast 12:54, 15 May 2008 (UTC) *Gustav- *Hanna- SargeAbernathy 01:46, 6 May 2008 (UTC) *Ike- Whiplash 01:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC), 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *Josephine- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 04:05, 11 June 2008 (UTC) *Kyle- (Two years straight!) Jake52 02:25, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *Laura- *Marco- *Nana- *Omar- Harocat 23:52, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *Paloma- *Rene- *Sally- *Teddy- *Vicky- *Wilfred- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- Informal betting pool on final post season report issued Whose post season report will NHC issue last? '''This one will be closed until January of 2009'